072515jackjackkolena
thersiticalGoldfinger TG began trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 18:16 -- 06:19 TG: Jackjack is walking through the hallways heading to the kitchen 06:20 AA: Kolena has just arrived on base, and is headed back to her room looking pensive. 06:20 TG: Jackjack stops midway "Hey kolena..." 06:21 AA: Kolena looks up after a moment, a little slow to respond. "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Jack Heston. ♪ Hello. ♪♪♪" 06:22 TG: "...something the matter?" Jackjack moves himself against a wall leaning on it 06:28 AA: "♪♪♪ No, Nothing Important. ♪♪♪" 06:30 AA: "♪♪♪ My Time With Persephone Was Educational, Is All. ♪♪♪" 06:31 TG: "...how so? She teach you something good?" 06:31 AA: "♪♪♪ Not Exactly. ♪ But I Believe She Is Working In Our Best Interests, Though It May Not Always Seem That Way. ♪♪♪" 06:35 TG: "..." jackjack pulls out a notepad from his shirt pocket and writes a bit down "Mind explaining a bit more about it? She's not working with Jack is she? Er. Twink jack? white jack?" 06:36 AA: "♪♪♪ I Do Not Know The Answer To That. ♪ I Doubt It However. ♪♪♪" 06:36 TG: Jackjack writes down probably not working with jack "Thanks that helps even if its still mostly unknown 06:36 AA: "♪♪♪ There Is Really Not Much Else To Tell Though. ♪ It Was A Relatively Subdued Conversation Between She, Sorser, And I. ♪ A Teatime, Really. ♪♪♪" 06:40 TG: "Somehow I doubt that" Jackjack pockets his notepad "That said... uhh... Persephone seem to have struck something with you when she asked if you were lonely. uhh... Why's that I guess" 06:43 AA: "♪♪♪ It Is Not So Much The Loneliness. ♪ I Am Not The Most Social Of Social Butterflies Anyway. ♪♪♪" 06:43 AA: "♪♪♪ It Is More A Mutual Understanding Of Playing The Role Of Cassandra. ♪♪♪" 06:44 TG: "I really shouldve looked into cassandra more... whats she about?" 06:45 AA: "♪♪♪ She Was A Prophet Whose Perfect Insights Were Cursed To Never Be Believed Until It Was Too Late. ♪ Because Apollo Is A Bulge. ♪♪♪" 06:49 TG: Jackjack looks a bit confused "Really? You get perfect insights?" 06:49 AA: "♪♪♪ Not Literally. ♪♪♪" 06:52 TG: "Hm. Still I'll keep my ear out when you're talking. If you're being likened to someone whos a prophet i'd take that as blessing more than anything." 06:52 TG: "...actually i need to work with teammates better." 06:55 AA: "♪♪♪ We All Do, Really. ♪♪♪" 06:56 AA: "♪♪♪ We Are Less A Team Than We Are A Herd. ♪♪♪" 06:58 TG: "...know of any training exercises to help us out with that? All i know is a few from when my mom was training me" 06:59 AA: "♪♪♪ I Have Never Really Been A Team Player, So It's Sort Of Outside My Area Of Competence. ♪♪♪" 07:02 TG: "I think that was the biggest problem with this team. I think too many of use work seperate better than together." Jackjack hops off the wall "Uhh... also thanks for the dance during the HB fight... idk what exactly you did but i felt a little less like death" 07:04 AA: "♪♪♪ To Be Honest I Am Surprised It Worked. ♪ I Am Still Exploring The Abilities Offered To Me By My Class. ♪ You Were Lucky. ♪♪♪" 07:05 TG: "...was... that a pun?" 07:05 AA: "♪♪♪ Only Partially. ♪♪♪" 07:07 TG: "...works for me." Jackjack looks back at the wall. theres a mild bloodstain on it "Uhh. looks like i need to change my bandages. I'll see you around alright?" 07:09 AA: "♪♪♪ All Right, See You Around. ♪ Please Let Me Know If You Come Up With Any Ideas For Working More Like A Team In The Future. ♪♪♪" 07:10 TG: "Can do. you tell me if you think of anything as well." Jackjack heads to the direction of the bandages -- thersiticalGoldfinger TG ceased trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 19:16 -- Category:Kolena Category:JackJack